The Common Enemy Raid
by StoryGal85
Summary: The Rat Patrol and Hauptmann Hans Dietrich are held prisoner together by a common enemy. How will they work together to escape?


Author's note: I do not own any of the characters in this story, only the idea behind it. I hope all enjoy :)

Hauptmann Hans Dietrich gazed over the open vista below him and smiled slightly. Even here in one of the most inhospitable places on earth there was an entrancing sort of beauty to the sunrise. The way the faint light glittered on the sand as it slowly spread across the dunes and valleys, ever changing by the whim of the wind. The few scrubby trees that grew in the wide valley below were covered in a rare dew that would quickly evaporate in the increasing heat. And the breeze that blew faintly through them was like a breath of spring in it's cool touch.

A sudden sound drew the Captain's thoughts away from the desert's beauty and back to the task at hand. Once again he was given the order to capture the Allied splinter unit known as the Rat Patrol. He and his men had lain a trap for the four men in the valley below in accordance with the intelligence brought back to them by an Arab spy in the Allied camp. The muslim had said that he overheard the commander of the base give sergeant Troy orders to rendezvous with a spy of their own at the Lina oasis. On this information Dietrich had sent four men to the oasis to capture the spy and set the rest of his forces around the valley's rim to await the arrival of the Rat Patrol. The sound that had disturbed his thoughts earlier echoed again off the valley walls and he recognized it this time as the sound of engines. Two American Jeep engines to be precise, he thought. It wouldn't be long now.

Less than a minute later the two Jeeps came roaring into view after cresting a small sand dune. To Dietrich's pleasure they held a straight course, right into his carefully lain trap. Before another minute could pass he shouted a command, "

Jetzt anmelden! Surround sie!" After a brief firefight sergeant Troy saw that it was hopeless and surrendered, just as Dietrich had planned. At last, the infamous Rat Patrol was his.

Sergeant Troy held his hands above his head in surrender as the German soldiers, guns trained on the four men, advanced slowly. It was without surprise that Troy looked up and saw Captain Dietrich walking towards him, a slight smile of triumph on his face. "Nicely played, Captain," Troy said without malice, "now what? Use our identities to infiltrate another base? That didn't work so well for you last time...remember operation diamond?"

Dietrich's smile did not fade, "Very well, sergeant. As I also recall the ease with which my men and I were able to get the information, regardless of what it turned out to be."

Troy dipped his head in a show of respect, "A hard earned lesson for us, Captain. I do not think you will find it so easy again."

Dietrich shrugged, "It is not important now," then looking over at his men, "binden ihre Hände fest, nehmen Sie keine Chancen. Verlassen die Jeeps hinter." (Bind their hands tightly, take no chances. Leave the Jeeps behind.) Looking back at Troy, Dietrich's smile disappeared, "I have been ordered to turn you over to a Colonel Friedrich of the SS. I fear he will not take it easy on you or your men. If you have some information of value I recommend giving it to me now so that I can try and get you sent to a POW camp instead."

Troy lowered his hands as a German private came over and began to tie them behind his back with a rough rope. "That's never gonna happen, Captain and you know it."

Dietrich sighed and looked down at the sand beneath his feet for a second before meeting Troy's gaze once more, "Then I fear, sergeant that you and your men will soon wish for death rather than suffer at the hands of the SS."

Troy caught a note of sadness in Dietrich's voice, "You don't want to do this do you?"

Dietrich's eyes held Troy's for a moment then he looked away, "What I want is of no consequence. You will be transported to the SS camp and that for me, will be the end of it,'' Finishing this statement, Dietrich strode away purposefully. "Legen Sie die Gefangenen auf den Fahrzeugen!" (Load the prisoners onto the trucks!)

Troy and Moffitt were loaded onto a separate truck from Tully and Hitch. Troy knew this to be a ploy of Dietrich's to try and keep them from escaping. Afer being roughly seated on the bench inside the truck, Troy and his english companion did their best to remain upright as the vehicle lurched into movement over the rough terrain. Troy met Moffitt's eyes, "What are you thinking?"

Moffitt looked around at the three armed guards, guns still trained on the unarmed prisoners, "Sticky wicket." He said simply with an attempt at a smile.

Troy frowned and he looked down at the floor of the truck, "you're telling me."

After a rough hour and a half of riding in the back of the stifling trucks, Troy and his men were almost thankful to have finally arrived at the SS camp. They were roughly jerked from the trucks and pushed towards a command tent with a nazi flag flapping in the gentle but scorching breeze. Once inside they finally got a look at the SS commander. A small man with pale blue eyes that seemed to pierce through your defences and see into your soul. unconsciously all four prisoners shifted uncomfortably. The nazi colonel stood and, placing his hands behind his back began to inspect the prisoners. Hauptmann Dietrich walked in just then and snapped a spiffy salute to the colonel. After quickly returning it the SS man resumed his examination of his captured prizes.

"I have delivered the Rat Patrol, as ordered, Colonel," Dietrich said stiffly, "I wish to refuel my trucks and then be on my way."

The SS colonel turned and regarded the Captain with faint amusement evident on his features, "what I do makes you uncomfortable, does it not, Hauptmann?"

Dietrich raised his jaw a bit as if preparing for a blow, "I am a soldier, Colonel. Not a butcher. I wish to have nothing to do with your methods of...interrogation."

The colonel's smile slipped, "So you think I am a butcher eh? Well I have a few observations on you too."

Dietrich stiffened slightly and looked straight ahead, "Is that so, Colonel?"

The Colonel's smile returned, "Yes I do, Captain. In fact I requested you for this particular task, not only because of your...how shall we say it...relationship with the Sergeant here," he motioned to Troy, "But also for another reason." He began to pace in front of the unfortunate Dietrich, "It has reached my attention that you have on at least two occasions made a truce with these men, is that correct?"

Dietrich nodded, "Yes, the circumstances at those times made it impossible to do anything else."

The colonel rubbed his jaw, "Is that so? Well I feel that any time a german soldier lets the enemy escape unharmed is a traitor to the fatherland! On that note, how many fuel depots, truck convoys and other strategic military targets has this patrol destroyed while you were the officer in charge?!" Blood veins began to stick out on the colonel's head as his anger got the best of him. Because of his height he had to stand on his tip toes to meet Dietrich's gaze and this did not improve his disposition. "You are a traitor to the third riech! And I will see you executed for your indiscretions!"

Dietrich's face paled and he swallowed hard, "Colonel, I..."

"Shut up!" The now red faced SS man said as he walked briskly to the tent flap and then screamed for the guards. The ran in on the double, guns leveled at the four allied prisoners. The Colonel then walked over to Dietrich and ripped the Captain's insignia off of his khaki shirt, he then pointed his own side arm at the captain, "you have been stripped of rank, Dietrich and your sentence will follow shortly," then turning to one of the guards he ordered him to bind the captain's wrists behind him and then to escort all five prisoners to the small hut they were to be held in.

Troy couldn't help but feel sorry for the stunned Captain as he was roughly pushed into line along with his men. The look on Dietrich's face was one of complete shock. The guards prodded at the prisoners with their gun barrels and began herding them towards the hut. They had not gone more than a few paces however, when the colonel burst out of his tent and ran up to Dietrich.

"One final thing, Hauptmann. I will personally see to it that your family is punished for aiding a spy. Such a pity, Marta's only, what? Five years old?"

With that Dietrich exploded into action, he slammed his shoulder into the Colonel's chest and drove him to the ground. Troy and his men took advantage of this diversion and attacked the remaining three, stunned guards. They all fought valiantly but it was not long before they were all once again forced into line. This time six men held their guns on them. With a twinge of fear, Troy noticed that Dietrich still lay on the sand, blood covering one side of his face. Before he could see whether or not the german was breathing he and his men were prodded into the hut. A few seconds later the unconscious body of Captain Dietrich was placed unceremoniously on the floor and the door shut and bolted.

"Captain?" Troy called, trying to free his hands so he could examine the wounded man.

"Sarge?" Hitch called from the corner of the small room, "I've got my pen knife, they missed it. Come here and I'll cut your ropes."

Troy walked over to the blonde man and turned his back so that Hitch could reach his bonds. After a few minutes of desperate sawing at the thick ropes they finally gave enough for Troy to break them. He turned and untied his driver's hands then walked swiftly back to the still form on the floor. Dietrich hadn't stirred, and his face was incredibly pale beneath the quickly drying blood from a gash on his forehead. Troy gently raised Dietrich's head onto his rolled up jacket and then felt for a pulse. To his relief he felt a faint heart beat underneath his fingertips.

"Is he alive, Troy?" Moffitt asked, coming to kneel beside the prostrate man. While Troy had been checking Dietrich over Hitch had freed the other's hands from their bonds.

"He's alive," Troy said softly, "but he took a pretty good hit." He looked over at the red head standing silently beside the door. "Tully, give me your neckerchief."

Tully silently undid the knot and handed the faded square of fabric to his sergeant. Troy took it and rolled it into a band then tied it around the Captain's wounded head. Dietrich moaned softly in pain as the bandage was tightened to stop the bleeding.

Troy, finished with the bandage looked up at his men, "Well this is a fine mess. Now we have Dietrich to worry about as well."

Moffitt placed a hand on the german's side and noted the way he shrank back from his touch, "He's got a few broken ribs as well as the head wound. He will be very difficult to move."

Troy nodded. Tully spoke up from his corner, "Why are we worrying about him? He's the one who got us into this mess in the first place."

Troy shook his head, "No that was me, I fell into his trap. It's my fault we're here."

"But still, Sarge," Hitch said, motioning to the unconscious man, "He's our enemy. Why should we be concerned with what happens to him?"

Troy looked Hitch straight in the eyes, "If we leave him here we will be condemning him to a slow death. Could you live with yourself?"

Hitch lowered his gaze, "I guess not, Sarge."

Moffitt cleared his throat, "This whole discussion precludes the fact that we will escape."

Tully shrugged, "We always have before."

Troy looked at the Englishman, "We've never been held by the SS before."

Moffitt sighed and looked once more at Dietrich, "If we only had a sympathetic ally..."

Troy nodded, "He may have been willing to help us out of this. He sure didn't seem happy with the way the Colonel's handling things."

Hitch shuddered, "He called him a butcher. That doesn't bode well for us."

Moffitt shook his head sadly, "Any of us," he looked at Troy, "Who do you suppose Marta is?"

"Who?" Troy asked.

"Marta, the colonel mentioned her and that's when Dietrich flew off the handle. I was just wondering who she is?"

"She's my little girl," a weak voice responded to the Sergeant's question. All eyes turned to Dietrich's pale face. He swallowed hard then looked Moffitt in the eyes, his own brimmed with unshed tears, "She's my daughter."

Moffitt lowered his gaze, "I'm very sorry. What will the Colonel do to her?"

Dietrich closed his eyes and was silent for a long moment before he spoke, "if I know Colonel Zyder, he will have my family declared traitors and summarily executed."

Hitch was shocked, "Even a little girl?"

Dietrich opened his eyes and the brown was tinged with red from grief, "Yes, Private. Even a little girl."

"What a monster," Tully said angrily. "He should be shot!"

Dietrich gritted his teeth and tried to sit up. The pain from his broken ribs was too much for him and he sank back onto the floor, panting with exertion. He caught his breath and then looked up at the ceiling, "If I get out of here, he will be." He said this without malice, just a cold, simple truth.

Troy looked silently at his men, then he turned back and faced his nemesis. "Captain, we are going to do our best to get out of here. And we will take you with us provided we can figure a way. Do you have any information that might help?"

Dietrich nodded, "I have a man, Private Tannen. He has become my friend over the past few months. He will help."

"Are you certain?" Moffitt asked, reluctant to trust the man they had called enemy.

Dietrich met the Englishman's hard gaze, "Yes, Sergeant. I am certain."

"What have we got to lose?" Troy asked rhetorically.

"Tannen's life," Dietrich answered softly.

Sobered by the thought of getting yet another man killed, the four members of the rat patrol sat in silence, considering. After what seemed an eternity Troy finally stood and faced his men. "Alright, we only involve Tannen if necessary. Until then we try whatever we can to discover a way out of this on our own. Preferably sooner rather than later as we don't know what 'fun' that crazy Colonel has is store for us."

Dietrich shifted slightly and groaned with the movement. Troy knelt beside him once more, "We will help you and your family if we can."

Dietrich held Troy's gaze for a moment, then looked away, knowing in his heart that he could trust this man all the way. "I know you will." He closed his eyes and slipped back into unconsciousness.

Troy glanced around the hut, noting what assets were available to him. There was a small cot, the lengths of rope they had been bound with, Hitch's small knife and a single lightbulb hanging from the center of the ceiling. Not much to work with. There were no windows in the hut and so no way of telling how many guards there were watching the door. Even the passage of time was hard to measure as the natural light was almost non-existant inside the small space. All in all a thoroughly unpleasant situation. What they needed was a way to see what was out there. Troy walked over to the door and began banging on it and yelling loudly for a guard. After a minute a scraping sound indicated the board barring the entrance being lifted and two men entered, rifles ready.

"What do you want?" One of the shouted angrily in broken english.

Troy motioned to the motionless german, "He needs a doctor. And some water."

The two guards talked amongst themselves for a moment then one of them left. The other pointed his rifle at Troy and ordered him to move in front of him. They exited the hut, the rifle trained on the American Sergeant. As they did so and began walking towards the well Troy took note of the three guards on duty just outside the hut's door. The mess tent across from it where it seemed a lot of the germans were gathered. The colonel's tent was just to the left of the mess, and to the right was a tent with a guard. Troy imagined there were munitions inside. Reaching the well he grabbed the small bucket beside it on the ground and lowered it into the black opening via a hook on the end of the well rope. A few seconds later he withdrew a bucket of cool water. He unhooked it and turned back for the shed. His guard kept his gun on him at all times. Once back inside Troy set the bucket down beside the cot.

"Hitch, Moffitt, help me get Dietrich up here," Troy said moving to the still form. Together the three men gently raised the wounded man from the dirt floor onto the cot. His long legs draped off the end a few inches but at least he was up off the ground. Dietrich barely stirred during this and it worried Troy. Despite their many conflicts and the fact that they were on opposite sides of the war, Troy felt almost a friendship with the captain. If they had gotten to know each other under different circumstances they might have been good friends...

The arrival of the doctor jerked Troy's thoughts back into reality. The medical man knelt beside the cot and began to examine the captain's wounds. After several minutes he stood. Troy stopped him before he could leave. "How is he?"

The doctor looked at him, puzzled until Moffitt stepped up, "How is he?" He asked in german.

The doctor nodded his comprehension, then went into a small explanation during which he waved his hand animatedly. When he finished he walked out the door which was quickly shut and barred behind him. Troy turned to Moffitt, "Well what did he say?"

Moffitt frowned, "he said that Dietrich would be fine if he could remain absolutely still for a few days. But he slipped something into my hand while he was talking." As he said this the english man opened his right hand and a note lay on it wrapped around a small morphine vial. Quickly Moffitt unwrapped the note and read it aloud, "I know you will help Hauptmann Dietrich get away safely so I am willing to help you. In four hours when most of the camp is asleep I will create a diversion over near the motor pool. The boards are loose near the south wall, punch them out and your jeeps will be waiting for you near the hut. Tell Herr Dietrich that I have disabled the radio in camp so that Colonel Zyder will have to find another way to transmit any information about him. So at least for now his family is safe. -Tannen"

Troy lowered his head, "He's a loyal man."

Moffitt nodded, "If we can trust him."

"Dietrich said we could," Hitch spoke up, "and he's got just as much...no more to lose if he's wrong than we do."

Tully spit the chewed matchstick on the floor and put a fresh one in his mouth, "I say we go for it."

Moffitt looked at his driver, let his gaze move to the young blonde, then finally met Troy's hard gaze, "Alright, I'm in."

Troy nodded, "Alright. When the diversion starts, Tully and I will take out the guards, Moffitt, you and Hitch bring Dietrich as best you can." The three men nodded. "Ok now get some rest, We're gonna need all our wits about us to make this work." Suddenly Troy had an idea, "Tully, When we get out there is a munitions tent not far from the door. If we can make it there we can destroy the whole camp."

Tully smiled, "Lead the way, Sarge."

Troy smiled and sat on the floor, leaning back against the walk he closed his eyes. None of them would sleep, he knew but they might get some rest. They had four hours.

Tully was restless, he hated waiting...for anything! And waiting for a diversion of an unknown nature so that he and the others could escape through a supposedly weak wall into their supposedly waiting jeeps... It suddenly occurred to the Private that he had not even checked out the wall to see if Tannen's story was true. Quietly so as not to disturb the others he rose and walked noiselessly over to the south wall. A quick examination with his fingertips proved out the german's tale. The Wood was rotten and could be easily pushed out when the time was right. Satisfied he sat down once more of the cold floor and tried to rest.

Hitch sat in silence near the cot of the injured man. Even though he'd nearly lost his life at the hands of the german captain he still felt compassion for him. He wished there was something he could do to make sure his family was safe but how could he? There was no one he knew in Berlin. He shook his head sadly at the thought of a little girl being executed at the hands of the evil Gestapo. He shuddered at the cruelty they could inflict. He looked down at the captain. Men like this were good men at heart. They were simply unfortunate enough to have been born in the wrong country or time. They fought bravely as soldiers, not the cowardly acts of the SS and Gestapo who had killed so many innocent in recent years. No matter how you cut it men were dying on both sides, but there is a definite difference between a soldier killed in battle and five hundred innocent women and children, stripped and shot just for the fact of being jewish. Hitch shook his head to clear them of these dark thoughts and checked the bandage on Dietrich's head. It was still tight and the bleeding hadn't started again thankfully. But the ashen face of the captain had the young american worried. Would he survive the coming escape attempt?

Moffitt sat, eyes closed, his mind racing as dark possibilities cropped up in his thoughts. What if the jeeps weren't there? What if the Colonel caught on to Tannen's plan? What if... Shut it! Moffitt chided himself mentally, there was no need or help in sitting here thinking what-ifs. Tannen's note had seemed sincere and Dietrich seemed to trust him implicitly. All would be well...at least that is what he now prayed for. That all would be well.

Troy's mind was active as he went over the escape plan in his head again and again, trying to calculate all possible outcomes. If the jeeps weren't in position they would make for the nearest truck. If the diversion didn't go as scheduled they would create one of their own by blowing the munitions tent. If...he found his thoughts returning to the many times he and his men has escaped from the germans. Surely if luck was real, theirs had to be running out...

A moan from Dietrich ceased his dark thoughts and Troy looked towards the cot. Hitch was dipping a piece of his shirt into the water bucket and mopped Dietrich's brow with it. A second later the captain's eyes fluttered open and he looked around until his eyes met with Hitch's.

"Thank you," he said in a cracking voice. The effort made him cough and blood tinged the corners of his mouth when he was through. Troy, Moffitt and Tully came to stand around the cot. Hitch gently raised to captain's head and gave him a drink of the water by cupping his hand to his mouth. The german drank gratefully them slumped back in exhaustion.

"You have more wrong inside than a few broken ribs," Troy stated.

Dietrich looked at him, "Yes, I was kicked in the side rather hard. I'm afraid I may be bleeding internally."

"Then moving you could kill you, Captain," Moffitt said.

Dietrich nodded, "Perhaps, but leaving me behind is as sure a death warrant."

Troy placed a hand on the captain's shoulder, "Your man, Tannen has a plan. In less than three hours we make our move."

Dietrich nodded and with an extreme effort drew himself up into a sitting position, "I will be ready, Sergeant."

"Good," Troy moved over to the south wall with Tully and began examining the boards. Footsteps coming towards the hut drew his attention back to the door. It opened with bang and the SS colonel stepped inside along with two armed guards. Before the startled prisoners could say a word, Colonel Zyder pointed at Tully and the guards drug him out of the hut. Troy started to rush the colonel but the luger directed at his midsection stopped him cold. He would be no good to any of his men dead. He watched with growing fear as the colonel shut the door and bolted it once more behind him.

"Sarge?" Hitch asked, a fearful expression on his face.

Troy hung his head, "there's nothing we can do until Tannen makes his move." Suddenly tired the american sergeant slumped down onto the floor. He glanced at his watch, two more hours. Could Tully withstand two hours of whatever the colonel had planned for him?

The next couple of hours seemed like an eternity for the anxious men in the prison hut. The occasional scream from what they assumed to be their friend was the only sound that pierced the silence. Troy checked his watch again, three minutes after the appointed hour. He looked at Moffitt who returned his gaze with a worried nod. He too had been keeping track of time. Hitch still sat beside Dietrich, attempting to keep him as comfortable as possible. He was beyond anxious, every cry from his friend sent cold chills down his spine. He wanted to move ,to scream, to do something...anything to help Tully. But there was nothing he could do but wait.

Troy had just about decided he would make a break for the munitions tent when an explosion rocked the camp! "Now!" He yelled and with an effort he smashed the rotten boards free from the studs and rushed the one remaining guard, the one unlucky enough to have stayed behind rather than help with the, now raging fire. Troy noted quickly that the jeeps were indeed a few yards from their former prison. He motioned to them as Moffitt and Hitch half carried Dietrich from the remains of the hut. Troy hit a dead run and made it to the munitions tent without being seen. He slipped inside and saw to his relief that there were several grenade's close at hand. Quickly he grabbed four and rushed back out. Hitch had come running to meet his after delivering his burden. Moffitt remained behind with the injured man.

"I think he's over there, Sarge!" Hitch said pointing at the colonel's tent. Together, he and Troy raced for it. Bursting inside they found the colonel standing behind the nearly unconscious Kentuckian holding a knife to his throat.

"Congratulations, Sergeant. Very well done. But you won't leave without your man here and so you will be caught, make no mistake about that."

A flash of uncharacteristic anger suddenly welled up in Hitch and before he realized what he was doing he was twisting the knife from the colonel's hand. Once he had it free he flipped it around and plunged it into the evil man's chest. The colonel fell to the ground, his blood flowing freely from the large wound. Hitch and Troy gathered up their injured friend and carried him out to the waiting jeeps. Troy turned just long enough to throw one of his grenades into the munitions tent before gunning the jeep he was driving out into the night. Hitch started to follow when a cry caught his attention. A german private was running towards him, unarmed, his hands in the air. Hitch stopped moving and let the man climb on board before he too took his vehicle away from the camp. Behind them the grenade sparked a huge explosion that brightened the night sky as the two jeeps sped away.

The next morning was dawning when Troy glanced over at Dietrich only to see him ready to fall out of the jeep entirely. Slamming on the braes he brought the jeep to a halt underneath a stand of Joshua trees. He helped Moffitt lower the german to the sand. Hitch came to a halt behind Troy's jeep and together he and the german private eased Tully to the ground as well.

"How is he?" Troy asked as Hitch examined their friend.

"Pretty beat up, Sarge but I think he'll be ok."

"Good," Troy breathed, relived. "And Dietrich?" he asked Moffit.

"He's dying," came the simple reply.

Troy bowed his head, "Is there anything we can do for him?"

"I'm afraid not," Moffitt explained. "I don't have the skills or equipment to operate. Without a surgeon Dietrich will die."

Troy let out a breath, "Then we make him as comfortable as we can and try and make it back to our lines."

Moffitt nodded but before he could respond a new voice spoke up, "Wait!"

All eyes turned to face the german private, "Who is this?" Troy said as if noticing him for the first time.

Hitch shrugged, "I think it's Tannen."

The private nodded vigorously, "Yes I am Tannen. Hauptmann Dietrich is...bad shape?" He asked haltingly.

Troy nodded, "Yes, he's gonna die unless we can find him a doctor."

Tannen pointed to the west, "Doctor...station...not far."

"German?"

"Yes," Tannen admitted.

Troy looked at the captain then back at Tannen, "Ok you and Moffitt bring back help. Dietrich can't take anymore of the jeep. He needs an ambulance. Moffitt?"

"Yes, Troy?"

"Bring back some help for Tully."

Moffitt nodded, "I'll do my best. Come on Tannen." And with that the two men were gone in a cloud of dust.

Tully groaned and Hitch knelt beside him with a canteen, "Hey there, how're ya feeling?" he asked at the red-head's eyes opened slowly.

"Like a couple of gorilla's took out their aggressions on me," Tully answered in a weak voice.

"Here, take a sip of this," Hitch helped Tully raise his lips to the canteen. A few choking swallows were all the injured man could handle.

"Thanks," he whispered as he closed his eyes, "I'm just gonna rest for a while..."

Troy watched the exchange between his men and knew that Tully would be fine. He would be in some pain for the next several days but he wasn't in immediate danger. Turning his attention back to Dietrich, Troy saw that the german was moving his head slightly as he regained conciousness. Dropping to his knees beside him, Troy patted him gently on the cheek. "Hey there, Captain. Wake up."

Dietrich's eyes fluttered open and he struggled to bring his vision into focus, "Sergeant?" he croaked.

Troy nodded and smiled, "I'm here. You want some water, Captain?''

Dietrich nodded and Troy helped him sip from his canteen. Dietrich coughed and lay still for a moment, eyes closed tight against the pain. Troy rolled up a blanket from the jeep and placed it under the captain's head. This seemed to help ease his breathing and a few seconds later the brown eyes opened once more.

"How're ya doin?" Troy asked seriously.

Dietrich let out a pained breath, "I am dying." He stated without question.

Troy shook his head, "You're too stubborn to die, Captain."

Dietrich didn't answer, instead he began to mumble randomly, "Marta...failed...my family..."

Troy realized with a shock that he'd never told Dietrich that Tannen had destroyed the SS radio. As far as Dietrich knew his family was on their way to a concentration camp at this exact moment. Troy grasped the captain's shoulders and shook him slightly, trying to snap him out of his half conscious state. "Captain!...Captain wake up!...You're family is ok...Tannen disabled the radio...they never got a message out. Captain, do you hear me?!"

Dietrich shuddered then lay deathly still. Troy laid his head on the captain's chest and there was no heartbeat. "No," Troy whispered, "no it can't happen like this..." He struck a fist into the sand, "No! We fought too hard for you to die like this, Captain!" And with that Troy pounded his fist onto the captain's chest. He listened once more for a heartbeat, still there was none. Again and again he struck the still form until he couldn't raise his fist anymore. He sat back on his heels for a moment before once again checking for signs of life. To his shock a faint beat pulsed beneath his ear as he lay his head on the Captain's chest. A few seconds later a wheezing breathing brought some color back to the dying man's face. Troy sat back in relief and exhaustion. "Keep it up, Captain. Your family needs you."

Half an hour later a german ambulance pulled up beside the pitiful party and a german doctor and two aides rushed over to the captain. After a rushed conversation in german they placed Dietrich's still form on a stretcher and loaded him into the back of the truck. Moffitt rushed over to Tully and he and Hitch began bandaging the many cuts on the man's face. Tannen stepped into the ambulance beside his leader and snapping a quick salute to Troy and his men he closed the doors and the vehicle slowly pulled away.

Satisfied with his work, Moffitt stood and walked over to stand beside Troy, watching the ambulance disappear into the distance.

"You think he'll make it?" Troy asked.

Moffitt shrugged, "He's a strong man. I think he has a good chance."

Troy turned to face the englishman, "By the way, what did you tell the doctor to get him to come without an armed escort?"

Moffitt smiled, "Tannen said that we would kill Dietrich at the first sign of a trap. And that we would belong gone before they could get a patrol out here to find us. The doctor came without question."

Troy smiled, "I think I like that Tannen."

Moffitt nodded his agreement, "He's a rare individual."

"Hey, Sarge," Hitch called, "Tully's awake."

Troy and Moffitt went over to their wounded companion and knelt beside him, "Hey there, Tully. How..."

"If you ask how I'm feeling, I'll..." Tully let the end of his sentence hang as an open threat.

Troy laughed, "Alright. I'll take it you're feeling pretty lousy. Well unfortunately we have to be going. The jerries know where we are and we need to put some ground between us and them."

Tully moaned but did not complain as his friends helped load him into a jeep. Hitch slipped behind the wheel, and Moffitt did the same in the other jeep. A few seconds later the two army vehicle's were racing along the sand back towards the allied base.

It was five days before the doctor agreed to let Tully rejoin the unit and return to active duty. Troy, Moffitt and Hitch were at the medical tent waiting for him to come out and come out he did. He leapt onto the nearest jeep and started the engine.

"Come on guys!" He said somewhat anxiously, "Let's get outta here!"

Moffitt frowned, "Why, what's wrong?"

As if in answer a huge fat woman came bustling out of the tent with Tully's helmet in her hands. "Oh, Private, you forgot your helmet..." But Tully was already gone, headed out of the camp in a cloud of dust. Troy threw back his head and laughed along with his men. Then they too, after taking the helmet from the nurse, jumped into their jeep and headed out after Tully.


End file.
